creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Choke.exe
'Há três semanas'As últimas semanas têm sido muito duras para mim. Eu perdi minha mãe na última primavera para o câncer, o que causou muita tristeza na minha família. No entanto, o meu pai que recebeu isso da pior maneira. Ele nunca foi o mesmo depois da morte da mamãe. Ele se trancava em sua casa, sozinho, distante do resto do mundo. Dustanciando-se de mim. Era estranho. Ao longo de toda a sua vida e da minha vida, ele sempre foi tão extrovertido. Minha mãe, minha irmã e eu éramos tudo o que ele tinha. Mas agora que minha irmã mais velha tinha crescido, ela se casou e se mudou para uma cidade proxima, acho que tudo o que ele tem agora sou eu. 'Há duas semanas'Eu recebi um telefonema enquanto eu estava no 4Chan, lendo uma daquelas pastas com comentários do tipo "você ri, você perde" em destaque. Ugh, O que aconteceu com o Conteudo oirgi-Oh, certo, voltando ao assunto. Tendo meu monitor na minha frente por horas em um silêncio mortal, eu tivesse sido pego fora de guarda quando meu ringtone, "Belive or not", de Joey Scarbury, saiu pelos alto-falantes do meu celular. Eu quase cai da cadeira. Peguei meu celular, e verifiquei o identificador de chamadas. A chamada era do hospital local, me ligando para me dizer que o meu pai tinha se suicidado. 'Há uma semana'Minha irmã veio para o funeral. Foi bom vê-la novamente depois de todos esses anos, mesmo que fosse em circunstâncias adversas. Ela não trouxe aquele babaca do marido dela com ela, ponto positivo. Nós nos abraçamos bastante, conversamos sobre o falecido por um tempo, ainda que desejassemos que aquilo não tivesse ocorrido, e então ela tomou seu caminho. A casa do meu pai e todo o conteúdo que havia lá, foram dados a mim. Não era nem necessario dizer que isso foi uma melhora e tanto se comparado ao meu apartamento de um quarto. Eu decidi ir bisbilhotar em minha nova casa no dia seguinte, talvez limpar o lugar um pouco. Honestamente, eu não tinha idéia do que eu iria encontrar lá dentro. Pelo que sei, ele tinha perdido todo o senso comum após a morte da minha mãe. Eu meio que esperava ver sujeira manchando todas as paredes, mobilia destruída, coisas do tipo. Eu já estava na porta da frente. Quando agarrarei a maçaneta da porta, uma sensação quase que imediata de medo se apoderou do meu corpo. Eu gelei. A idéia de estar na mesma sala a qual meu pai se enforcou em não era das melhores. Eu balancei minha cabeça e engoli meus sentimentos perturbadores. Respirei fundo, me preparando para isso. Fechei os olhos e abri a porta... A porta da frente me levava a um corredor que se dividia em duas direções. Na minha frente havia uma porta, que leva para o banheiro. A porta direita era a que levava a sala de estar. Esperando o pior, virei para a direita... Para minha surpresa tudo estava em bom estado. Curioso, fiz a varredura da área. Havia alguns sofás em torno de um aparelho de televisão antigo. Meu pai nunca tinha dado muita importancia á tecnologia. O que chamou a minha atenção, porém, foi a grande lareira perto da poltrona. Eu não lembrava disso lá. Se bem que eu só estive na casa de umas 3 ou 4 vezes antes, mas eu me lembro, isto não estava aqui antes. Agora, a lareira não é exatamente o que me chamou a atenção. Era o que estava em cima dela. Era um grande retrato pintado e emoldurado de minha mãe, rodeado de velas. Parecia um pouco torto. Ela tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, como se dissesse: "Eu sei algo que você não sabe" Mais uma vez, senti aquela sensação estranha no corpo. Eu realmente me senti que eu não deveria estar naquela casa. Mas sendo o idiota que eu sou, decidi ficar por ali por mais algum tempo. Me aventurando na cozinha, eu bisbilhotavatudo. Os armários estavam cheios de conjuntos de pratos que pareciam novos, e a geladeira estava cheia de nada mais que cerveja e água. Coisa do meu bom e velho pai. Um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça. Eu deveria verificar o quarto principal, o quarto onde meu pai havia se enforcado. Eu empurrei para dentro todos os sentimentos incertos que eu tinha, e comecei a ir em direção á parte de trás da casa. A porta do quarto do meu pai estava ligeiramente aberta. As voltas no meu estômago foram aumentando, eu lentamente empurrei a porta entreaberta. As dobradiças deixaram passar um rangido alto. Eu não tinha idéia de por que eu estava tão intranquilo em relação a isso. Tentei me convencer de que eu era a única pessoa na casa, o que foi dificil. As borboletas no meu estômago se recusaram a irem embora. O quarto do casal era normal. Tudo parecia limpo, eu dei alguns passos, enquanto visualisava a área. Havia uma mesa de cabeceira do lado direito da cama, descansando em cima dela, seus óculos, aparentemente intocado. Ele nunca gostou de usá-los, dizia que o fazia parecer um boboca. Ao lado esquerdo do quarto havia uma porta. Alguma coisa, eu não sei o quê parecia me chamar para essa porta. Eu queria abrir. Não. Eu tinha que abri-la. Caminhando até a porta, me mantive com a certeza de ficar quieto. Mais uma vez, não me pergunte o porquê disso. Eu só sentia como se eu estivesse perturbando algo se eu fizesse barulho. Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto colocava a mão na maçaneta. Eu estava tremendo por antecipação. Fechei os olhos, fiz a contagem regressiva de três, dois...,um, e rapidamente abri o armário... Casacos. Montes de casacos. Algumas calças e sapatos também. Era um closet enorme, mas comum. Eu suspiro, aliviado, mas secretamente levemente desapontado.. até que eu vi. Algo brilhando no chão. Ajoelhei-me, mudei algumas caixas de sapatos fora do lugar. Era uma alça de bronze, aparafusada no chão. Eu também tinha notado um vinco no chão acarpetado. Era uma pequena escotilha, levando para o porão. Meu coração disparou. O que poderia estar lá? Meu desejo por aventuras tinha começado a tomar o melhor de mim. Sem pensar, peguei a alça de bronze e abri a escotilha aberta. Olhei para dentro. Estava escuro. Todos os meus instintos iam contra o que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas eu os ignorava completamente. Pulei para baixo. Felizmente, não era tão alto. Eu seria capaz de me puxar para fora se for necessário. O porão era escuro, e extremamente empoeirado. Procurei no meu bolso e tirei meu isqueiro. Levei algumas tentativas, mas finalmente conseguiu uma chama constante para iluminar pequena parte da sala. Foi quando eu vi a última coisa que eu esperaria ver no porão da casa de meu pai. Um computador. Ali à beira do quarto havia uma pequena mesa, teclado, mouse e monitor. Uma dessas cadeiras brancas de plástico foi empurrada na direção da mesa. Curioso, fui até o local. O computador parecia novo, como se nunca tivesse sido usado. Isso não poderia ser do meu pai. Por que ele teria um bom equipamento como este no porão? Puxei a cadeira da mesa, e me sentei em frente ao monitor. Eu cruzei meus dedos, inclinei-me tentando iniciar o computador. Eureka, funcionou. O logotipo de inicialização do Windows 7, apareceu na tela. Mais uma vez, me parece estranho que o meu pai fosse dono de um computador bom, e caro. O computador me pediu para selecionar um usuário. Havia apenas um disponivel. "DECEPÇÃO" Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. Decepção? Por que ele iria nomear seu perfil assim? Eu cliquei nele. Ele me pediu a senha. Eu sorri, e digitei "Cheyenne". O nome da minha mãe. Eu chutei na verdade, mas deu certo. Eu virei minha cabeça para os lados. Alguma coisa estava errada. O papel de parede da tela de fundo era preto opaco. Não havia a barra de inicio, e havia apenas um ícone. Que estava meio da tela, um único arquivo, um executável. "Choke.exe" Minhas mãos tremiam. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo ali, por que eu tinha ido ali, em primeiro lugar. Eu queria voltar, voltar para o conforto do meu apartamento. Mas a curiosidade não me deixou pensar. Eu não conseguia me controlar. Era quase como se fosse contra a minha vontade. Levei o cursor sobre o ícone, e cliquei duas vezes. A tela piscou. Eu percebi que havia algo errado com o cabo do computador. Coloquei a mão por trás da máquina, sentindo os fios. Impossível. Nada estava plugado. O computador zumbiu de forma aguda, quase como se estivesse mesmo trabalhando muito duro por conta propria. Tons de azul, vermelho e verde encendiaram e apagaram a tela. O barulho do computador se tornava cada vez mais alto, saindo com a vida das caixas de som, aumentando a intensidade a cada segundo. De repente, tudo ficou em silêncio de novo. Eu encarei a tela. Tinha um ponto vermelho embaixo das palavras, bem no meio, simplesmente afirmando, "DECEPÇÃO." Meu coração estava batendo como um louco no meu peito. Tudo havia chegado a um impasse. Eu relaxei, por o que pareciam ser segundos. Até que eu ouvi. O som de uma respiração pesada, e passos se aproximando atrás de mim, chegando mais perto. Eu me recusava olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse o monitor do computador. Os passos pararam. Quem, ou o que estava atrás de mim, ele se inclinou. Sua boca estava bem próximo ao meu ouvido. Eu ouvi um sussurro de voz familiar, "...Enforcar..." Com muita força, uma corda foi enrolada no meu pescoço. Eu gritei, mais alto que pude. A corda estava apertada no meu pescoço, eu estava sendo puxado para trás da cadeira. Eu já não conseguia respirar. Meu pescoço estava dolorido. Minha visão começou lentamente a desaparecer devido à falta de oxigênio, tudo estava ficando preto. Eu ia morrer. Eu me engasguei, e arranhei meu pescoço. Não lembro de como eu fiz isso, mas eu consegui escapar, de alguma forma... Quando dei por mim já não estava no porão. Não havia nada lá. Eu estava de quatro, tentando recuperar a folego. Minha visão voltou, cambalei um pouco ao redor, tentando me recuperar do que havia acontecido a pouco. Eu estava na sala outra vez, no mesmo lugar, em frente a lareira. E olhando para mim estava ali o retrato da minha mãe, olhando para mim com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes. AtualmenteEnquanto eu me sento aqui, escrevendo isso, no meu sujo e velho apartamento de um só quarto, eu posso dizer honestamente, "Não há lugar como o lar." Eu não tenho idéia do que diabos aconteceu na casa do meu pai. E honestamente? Eu não quero mais saber. Tudo o que eu tenho certeza, é que eu nunca vou pôr os pés naquela casa novamente. Category:Computadores e internet Category:Creepy Category:Verdades e segredos Category:Casa